Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe years between the canon films and television shows. Using simple math, it can be deduced when Return of the Jedi takes place on the timeline. |era= |imdb = tt0086190 |preceded by=Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар |followed by= Эпизод VII: Пробуждение Силы }} «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» ( ) — научно-фантастический фильм под режиссурой Ричарда Маркуанда, по сценарию Лоуренса Кэздана и Джорджа Лукаса. Это третий вышедший фильм саги о Звёздных войнах и шестой согласно внутренней хронологии. Среди англоязычных фанатов часто используется аббревиатура «ROTJ». События начала фильма разворачиваются в 4 ПБЯ, год спустя после имперской оккупации Облачного города, когда Люк Скайуокер вместе с друзьями отправляется на Татуин, чтобы вызволить своего друга Хана Соло из лап короля преступного мира Джаббы Хатта. Империя готовится разгромить повстанцев с помощью строящейся Звезды смерти, более мощной чем предшествующая. Тем временем флот повстанцев организует массированный удар по космической станции. Люк Скайуокер сталкивается лицом к лицу со своим отцом, Дартом Вейдером. Встреча завершается дуэлью на глазах злобного Императора Палпатина. Премьера фильма состоялась 25 мая 1983 года, а в течение 10 лет с 1980 по 1990 годы он был выпущен на VHS и LaserDisc. Новый релиз фильма с изменениями состоялся в 1997 году, был выпущен на тех же носителях, но в улучшенном качестве; в специальном издании на DVD «Возвращение джедая» вышло только в 2004 году и отличалось от релиза 1997 года изменениями и дополнениями. Оригинальная версия была выпущена на DVD-сборнике как дополнительный диск в сентябре 2006 года. В сентябре 2011 года фильм был перезаписан в формате Blu-ray. Сюжет Вступление История Начало Действие фильма «Возвращения джедая» происходит в 4 ПБЯ, год спустя после событий фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар» (хотя в новеллизации указывается лишь полугодовой период). 252x252px|thumb|left|[[Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти II»|«Звезда Смерти II» на орбите планеты Эндор]] Дарт Вейдер прибывает на посадочную площадку недостроенной «Звезды Смерти II», которая создаётся Империей как ещё более могущественное оружие, нежели первая. На борту его приветствует мофф Тиаан Джерджеррод, сообщивший, что, несмотря на ускоренный темп работ, постройку «Звезды Смерти» невозможно завершить в срок. Джерджеррод аргументирует это недостатком людей, однако резко изменяет мнение после того, как узнаёт о скором прибытии на станцию Императора Палпатина, пообещав удвоить усилия, чтобы выдержать сроки. Миссия во Дворце Джаббы thumb|right|200px|Принцесса Лея в костюме рабыни-танцовщицы Тем временем, Люк Скайуокер и его команда прибывают на Татуин, чтобы вызволить Хана Соло из песчаного дворца Джаббы Хатта. Первыми во дворце появляются дроиды C-3PO и R2-D2 с голографическим сообщением от Люка Скайуокера, который просит отпустить Хана Соло. Джабба отказывается, так как не хочет лишиться «своего лучшего украшения», а дроиды становятся собственностью хатта. Вечером дворцовый оркестр Джаббы (под руководством Си Снутлс и Макса Ребо) развлекает гостей. Джабба наслаждается изящными движениями рабыни-танцовщицы Улы. Он всё ближе подтягивает её за цепь, прикреплённую к ошейнику, Ула в страхе пытается сопротивляться. Раздражённый Джабба нажимает скрытую кнопку на своём троне и танцовщица падает в яму, где её тут же пожирает ранкор. Далее во дворец прибывают принцесса Лея Органа в облике охотника за головами Боушха и «пленённый» вуки Чубакка в наручниках. Лея требует вознаграждение за якобы пойманного ею вуки, за голову которого была объявлена награда одновременно с Соло, для чего ей приходится угрожать Джаббе термальным детонатором. После этого хатт заключает сделку с лже-наёмником и Чубакку отправляют в тюрьму. Под покровом ночи Лея запускает процесс разморозки и вызволяет Соло из его карбонитового плена, однако это не остаётся незамеченным Джаббой и его приспешниками. Соло и Лея схвачены, Соло брошен в тюрьму к своему напарнику-вуки, а Лея становится рабыней и новой игрушкой Джаббы взамен Улы. Её одевают в откровенный наряд танцовщицы, а для ещё большего унижения, приковывают цепью к трону Джаббы. На рассвете в логово хатта прибывает сам Люк. Джабба и большинство его приспешников спят, но их будит Биб Фортуна (находящийся под влиянием воздействия на разум, который применил молодой джедай). Лея, сидящая возле хатта и внешне смирившаяся со своей участью, сохраняет молчание, несмотря на растущую надежду девушки при виде Люка. Джедай требует, чтобы Джабба освободил Хана и остальных его друзей, но тот с насмешкой отказывается от предложения. В этот момент, Люк пытается притянуть Силой ближайший бластер и застрелить хатта, однако тот активирует ловушку, пол под юношей исчезает и тот падает в яму к ранкору вместе с охранником-гаморреанцем. Чудовище убивает охранника, а затем кидается на Люка. Тот пытается спастись в пещере, откуда появился ранкор, предполагая, что там есть выход на свободу, однако путь ему преграждает решётка. Тем временем разъярённый ранкор появляется в проёме ворот. Люк, подняв первое, что попадается под руку, кидает в кнопку управления воротами. Створ падает и придавливает чудовище, перебив ему шею. Спасшийся от неминуемой смерти Люк, тем не менее, не свободен. Приспешники Джаббы ведут его наверх. Взбешённый хатт дёргает Лею за цепь, отчего та падает обратно на его живот, и приказывает привести остальных заключенных. Люк, Хан и Чубакка предстают перед Джаббой. Они приветствуют друг друга с облегчением оттого, что пока ещё целы и относительно невредимы. Джабба, используя C-3PO как переводчика, приказывает казнить Люка и его друзей, для чего их должны отвезти к Дюнному морю и сбросить в чрево сарлакка, где они будут перевариваться в течение тысячи лет. Лея, прикованная к трону Джаббы, должна избежать столь печальной участи (по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока у хатта не пропадет интерес к принцессе). Люк предупреждает Джаббу, что он сделал последнюю ошибку в своей жизни, но хатт по-прежнему лишь смеётся над словами джедая, не воспринимая угрозу всерьёз. Битва над Большой ямой Каркуна thumb|left|260px|Последний Джедай вступает в бой По пути к месту казни R2-D2 снуёт между гостей Джаббы с подносом разносчика напитков, оркестр Макса Ребо играет лёгкую музыку. Джабба позволяет Лее приподняться с трона и понаблюдать за друзьями из окна, а затем снова дёргает за цепь, игриво командуя вернуться к нему. Снаружи, Люк и его спутники (с Лэндо Кэлриссианом в маске охранника Джаббы) приближаются к яме Каркуна на одном из скифов, сопровождающих парусную барку Джаббы. Хан, еще наполовину ослепший из-за побочных эффектов карбонитной заморозки, уверен, что они все умрут, но Люк пытается убедить его в полной безопасности и просит держаться поближе к Чубакке, так как Люк уже всё продумал. Однако Хана нелегко убедить. На борту парусной барки, C-3PO буквально натыкается на R2-D2 и роняет поднос с напитками. C-3PO сокрушается о неминуемой смерти своих друзей, но R2-D2 уверенно сообщает ему, что опасаться нечего. Когда вереница кораблей достигает Большой ямы Каркуна, Джабба через C-3PO возвещает о смерти группы, и о том, что он готов выслушать их мольбы о пощаде. Хан называет Джаббу «червоточащим комком слизи» и обещает, что «такого удовольствия они ему не доставят», а Люк даёт хатту последний шанс освободить его и друзей или погибнуть. Джабба и его гости смеются, не воспринимая угрозу всерьёз, и хатт даёт команду к началу казни. Люк спрыгивает с трапа, прикреплённого к скифу, прямо в пасть сарлакка, однако зацепляется за край «трамплина»; с помощью Силы переворачивается в воздухе и оказывается на скифе прямо посреди врагов. В это же время R2-D2 выстреливает в воздух недавно собранный Люком световой меч и скрытый до времени в его корпусе; джедай ловит его и начинает крушить своих похитителей. Джабба в ярости приказывает своим охранникам и приспешникам убить нарушителей, C-3PO падает. Лея смотрит вокруг в поисках средства к спасению. Охранники Джаббы атакуют джедая и его союзников. Никто Визам обстреливает скиф при помощи переносной турели. Лэндо падает за борт скифа, хотя ему удаётся ухватиться за кабель, тем не менее одно из щупалец сарлакка начинает тянуть его к неминуемой гибели, только Хан и Чубакка могут его спасти. Наёмник Боба Фетт, преодолев яму на своем реактивном ранце, пытается вступить со Скайуокером в бой. Однако прежде чем Фетт успевает выстрелить, его бластерный карабин оказывается перерублен световым мечом Скайуокера. Бесполезным оказывается и линь, которым Фетт опутал джедая - Скайуокер с легкостью разрубил его, повалил Фетта и перепрыгнул на другой скиф, чтобы отразить атаку подоспевшего подкрепления сил Джаббы. thumb|Боба Фетт вступает в бой Поднявшись на ноги, Фетт пытается подстрелить Люка Скайуокера, успешно сражающегося против превосходящих сил противника. Однако, сконцентрировавшись на джедае, Фетт забывает, что на скифе рядом с ним находятся также Хан Соло и Чубакка. Плохо видящий после долгой заморозки в карбоните, Хан случайно наносит удар вибросекирой прямо по реактивному ранцу Фетта, в результате чего тот отправился в неконтролируемый полёт, который заканчивается для охотника весьма плачевно — от удара о бортик «Кетанны» Фетт скатывается прямо в пасть к голодному Сарлакку. thumb|left|Рабыня противостоит хозяину В это время, яхту Джаббы охватывает паника, которая усугубляется после того, как принцесса Лея выводит из строя панель управления окнами и погружает «Кетанну» во мрак. В общей суматохе, Лея накидывает свою цепь рабыни на шею Джаббы и начинает душить хатта, который бессилен что-либо предпринять при таких обстоятельствах. В роковой момент, Джаббу предают даже его соратники — гран Ри-Йис не делает ничего, чтобы спасти хозяина. В конечном итоге, Лее удаётся задушить Джаббу и с помощью R2, перерезавшего цепь, сбежать. R2 также помогает своему другу, дроиду С-3PO, отогнав от него ковакианского примата Салациуса Б. Крамба. Несмотря на гибель Джаббы, Соло, Чубакке и Лэндо Калриссиану все ещё угрожает опасность. Бластерный огонь турели Визама подбил скиф, и Калриссиан завис в опасной близости от щупалец сарлакка, удерживаемый лишь Соло и Чубаккой. Люк Скайуокер в этот момент избавляется от охранников на втором скифе и перепрыгивает на "Кетанну", где сражает Визама ударом меча. На борту барки, Скайуокер вступает в бой с охранниками Джаббы: джедай отражает их выстрелы обратно в нападавших, перерубает оружие или попросту наносит рассекающие удары световым мечом. Несмотря на превосходство Скайуокера, одному из охранников, Тайм Дрен-гарену удаётся легко ранить джедая, выстрелив в кисть руки. Впрочем, положение от этого совсем не меняется и, спустя мгновение, страж погибает от рассекающего удара светового меча. Тем временем, Лэндо Калриссиан всё больше соскальзывает в яму Каркуна. Чтобы спасти свою жизнь, Лэндо приходится вновь довериться Соло. Несмотря на частичную слепоту, Хан метко поражает одно из щупалец сарлакка, тем самым спасая друга от ужасной смерти. Битва близится к завершению. Большая часть стражи Джаббы либо убита, либо дезертировала с поля боя. Люк Скайуокер приказывает Лее Органе направить лазерную пушку «Кетанны» в палубу барки и перед тем, как вместе с принцессой перелететь на борт скифа, активирует рычаг спуска ногой. Выстрел в палубу приводит к цепной реакции, которая быстро охватывает «Кетанну» пламенем. Ослепительный взрыв барки приводит историю криминальной империи Джаббы к печальному финалу. Скиф с Ханом, Лэндо, Чубаккой, а также присоединившимися к ним Люком и Леей устремляется прочь от места сражения, впрочем, они не забывают забрать верных дроидов, использовав магниты, чтобы вытащить их из песка. Вся команда, за исключением Люка, покидает Татуин, чтобы направиться к планете Салласт (упоминаемой в пятом эпизоде) — точке сбора сил Альянса повстанцев, а Люк и R2-D2 на истребителе X-wing берут курс на Дагоба, чтобы исполнить обещание, данное старому другу — магистру Йоде. Прибытие Императора Тем временем на «Звезду Смерти» прибывает Император Палпатин, чтобы похвалить Дарта Вейдера за увеличение темпов строительства станции и удостовериться в том, что она будет закончена в срок. Кроме того, он чувствует, что Вейдер жаждет продолжения поисков своего сына, Люка. Старый ситх заверяет своего помощника, что Люк сам будет искать встречи с Вейдером, и что только вместе они смогут обратить Люка к Тёмной стороне Силы. Всё идет так, как и предвидел Император. Возвращение на Дагоба Люк и R2-D2 прибывают на Дагоба и находят Йоду больным и обессиленным. Жизнь старого магистра на исходе. Люк опечален, он говорит, что хочет закончить своё обучение и стать полноправным рыцарем-джедаем нового поколения, но Йода отвечает, что обучение юноши уже завершено: Люку остаётся лишь сразиться с Вейдером, лишь тогда он станет новым рыцарем-джедаем. Йода подтверждает, что Вейдер является отцом Люка. 900-летний мастер-джедай даёт последнее наставление юноше и умирает, слившись с Силой (его тело исчезает так же, как и тело Оби-Вана Кеноби в Новой надежде). Приблизившись к собственному X-wing'у, Люк видит дух Оби-Вана Кеноби, который подтверждает, что Дарт Вейдер был когда-то Энакином Скайуокером, рыцарем-джедаем, обратившимся к Тёмной стороне Силы. Кеноби также открывает юноше, что у него есть сестра-близнец, которую спрятали, чтобы защитить от Вейдера и Императора. Люк внезапно осознаёт, что его сестра — это принцесса Лея, которая также чувствительна к Силе и может стать джедаем. Кеноби говорит, что чувства Люка делают ему честь, однако стоит сохранить их в тайне до тех пор, пока это не принесет действительную пользу в борьбе с Императором. Приключения на Эндоре На встрече близ Салласта, лидеры Альянса повстанцев собрались, чтобы спланировать атаку на «Звезду Смерти», так как, по их сведениям, её система вооружения полностью не функционирует. Люк, Лея, Соло и ударная команда должны проникнуть в бункер, находящийся на четвертой луне Эндора, и отключить генератор щита, чтобы флот повстанцев смог нанести сокрушительный удар по «Звезде Смерти». На захваченном у врага шаттле «Тайдириум» повстанцы отправляются на планету. Вейдер чувствует присутствие сына, но позволяет команде диверсантов приземлиться на планете. Люк также ощущает в Силе своего отца и начинает опасаться, что может поставить операцию под угрозу срыва. Ударная команда высаживается на Лесистом спутнике Эндора, где их моментально обнаруживают пехотинцы-разведчики Империи. Люк и Лея начинают преследовать их на спидербайках 74-Z, чтобы не дать им предупредить Имперское командование. В процессе погони брат и сестра разделяются, Лея вылетает из седла спидера и теряет сознание. Вернувшийся Люк и Хан начинают её поиски, но находят лишь шлем. Лея не только остаётся в живых, но и привлекает внимание одного из лесных обитателей, эвока по имени Уикет Уистри Уоррик, который явно заинтересован появлением неизвестного ему существа. В этот момент один из пехотинцев-разведчиков обнаруживает Лею и собирается отвезти её на военную базу для допроса, но Уикет помогает ей спастись и отводит к своим соплеменникам в деревню Светлого Древа. Тем временем, Люк, Хан, Чубакка и дроиды попадают в ловушку, расставленную эвоками. R2-D2 с помощью компактной циркулярной пилы разрезает сеть и все падают вниз. Эвоки видят C-3PO и принимают его за божество. R2-D2, люди и Чубакка пленены, при этом Хан назначен основным блюдом на банкете в честь C-3PO. В деревне пленники видят Лею, она обеспокоена судьбой своих друзей, но ничем не может им помочь. Люк, используя Силу, поднимает в воздух импровизированный трон с C-3PO, тем самым демонстрируя «великую магию» мнимого божества. Эвоки в ужасе отпускают пленников. После рассказа C-3PO, убежденные в благих намерениях повстанцев эвоки соглашаются присоединиться к борьбе против Империи и даже принимают Люка, Лею, Соло и Чубакку в своё племя. Люк решает, что настало время оставить Эндор и встретиться лицом к лицу с Дартом Вейдером. Лея следует за Люком, покидающим место сбора племени. Люк открывает девушке, что она его сестра, а Дарт Вейдер — их общий отец. Лея потрясена и теряет дар речи. В это время её находит Соло и утешает. Люк сдаётся в руки только что прибывшего на планету Вейдера. Лорд ситхов пытается убедить сына перейти на Тёмную сторону Силы, однако его усилия напрасны. В свою очередь Люк предлагает отцу отказаться от Тьмы, на что тот отвечает, что для него уже слишком поздно оставлять службу Императору. Люк с горечью произносит, что в таком случае его отец действительно мёртв. После этого Вейдер доставляет Люка на «Звезду Смерти», где их с нетерпением ожидает Император. Легендарная Битва начинается ]]На следующий день повстанцы с помощью эвоков-разведчиков определяют местонахождение генератора щита, а флот Альянса входит в гиперпространство, чтобы завершить приготовления к финальной атаке. Люк и Вейдер, прибывшие на «Звезду Смерти», оказываются перед лицом Императора, который сообщает юноше, что спровоцировал нападение Альянса на боевую станцию, намеренно позволив завладеть повстанцам её планами. На самом деле «Звезда Смерти» полностью боеспособна и его друзей ждёт гибель. Повстанцы, вошедшие в главный зал бункера генератора щита, оказываются в лапах Имперских вооруженных сил, а повстанческий флот, появившийся из гиперпространства, обнаруживает, что щиты «Звезды Смерти» до сих пор не сняты. Неожиданно рядом с боевой станцией возникает Имперская армада, и битва начинается. Соло и его команда диверсантов выведены из бункера штурмовиками, однако эвоки вместе с дроидами лишь ожидали подходящего момента, чтобы нанести решающий удар по силам Империи. Повстанцы и эвоки противостоят в этой битве имперским штурмовикам. Тем временем, Палпатин демонстрирует Люку всю мощь «Звезды Смерти»: одним смертоносным залпом из суперлазера полностью функционирующая боевая станция уничтожает один из кораблей Альянса. Тем временем, на Эндоре продолжается битва между объединёнными силами повстанцев и лесных жителей и штурмовыми отрядами Империи, в результате которой Хан, Лея и Чубакка получают доступ к бункеру, а затем взрывают его, тем самым лишив «Звезду Смерти» защитного поля. Заметивший это адмирал Джиал Акбар тут же отдаёт приказ об атаке на реактор станции. Лэндо на «Тысячелетнем Соколе» в сопровождении истребителей прорывается к боевой станции и проникает внутрь конструкции. Последняя схватка между отцом и сыном thumb|235px|[[Люк Скайуокер и Дарт Вейдер сражаются на дуэли, которая решит судьбу Галактики]] Люка, стоящего на мостике «Звезды Смерти», при виде гибели кораблей флота повстанцев охватывает гнев. Он притягивает с помощью Силы свой световой меч и хочет нанести Императору сокрушительный удар. Однако его зелёный клинок встречается с красным клинком Вейдера. Последняя битва между отцом и сыном начинается. Люк и Вейдер сражаются перед троном Императора. Никто из них не получает преимущества: Дарт Вейдер опытен, а Люк молод и силён. Когда дуэлянты оказываются рядом с лестницей Люк ударом ноги сталкивает Вейдера вниз, лишь Сила помогает тому смягчить падение. Палпатин призывает молодого джедая использовать свой гнев, чтобы стать сильнее, однако Люк отключает свой световой меч и говорит, что не хочет сражаться с собственным отцом. Вейдер поднимается и начинает наступать. Люк пытается уловить его чувства, но внезапная атака Вейдера заставляет молодого джедая снова вступить в бой. Люк запрыгивает на одну из конструкций, чтобы иметь возможность снова обратиться к отцу и попытаться вернуть его на Светлую сторону Силы. Люк чувствует конфликт внутри него. В ответ Вейдер объявляет, никакого конфликта нет и, если Люк не будет сражаться, тот убьёт молодого джедая. Не забыв урок, полученный на Мустафаре, Вейдер не пытается запрыгнуть на конструкцию. Он включает свой меч и направляет его в Люка, однако тот уворачивается и красный клинок перерубает балки, удерживающие конструкцию. Панель падает и Люк скатывается вниз. Он пытается скрыться в полумраке нижних помещений. Вейдер спускается за ним, чтобы продолжить бой. Люк старается привести свои мысли в порядок, однако тревога за Лею слишком велика, Вейдер чувствует это и с торжеством объявляет, что если Люк не перейдет на Тёмную сторону, то это сделает его сестра. Молодой джедай не может допустить подобного, он в ярости покидает своё укрытие и нападает на Вейдера, используя гнев для усиления своих атак, также, как это сделал сам Вейдер в битве с Графом Дуку 23 года назад до Битвы при Явине IV на борту «Незримой длани». Под ударами светового меча Люка Вейдер вынужден отступать. Когда битва перемещается к лифту и реактору «Звезды Смерти», Люк отрубает тёмному лорду кисть руки, тем самым одержав верх и завершив дуэль. Люк направляет свой меч на Вейдера и слышит торжествующий смех Палпатина. Тот приказывает Люку убить своего отца и занять его место, став новым ситхом-учеником. Люк в замешательстве смотрит на свой протез, а затем и на отрубленную, такую же механическую руку своего отца. Осознав, что дальнейшие действия приведут его на Тёмную сторону Силы, Люк отключает свой меч и отбрасывает его в сторону, твёрдо намереваясь не вступать в бой. Он бесстрашно объявляет себя рыцарем-джедаем, каким был до него отец и отвечает Императору, что никогда не перейдёт на Тёмную сторону. Гибель Императора и уничтожение Ордена лордов ситхов ]] Осознав, что попытка заманить Люка Скайуокера на Тёмную сторону Силы потерпела неудачу, взбешённый отказом молодого джедая владыка ситхов поднимает руки и обрушивает на молодого Скайуокера поток Молний Силы. Не имея возможности отклонять их, Люк падает, охваченный конвульсиями. Император может сразу убить молодого джедая, однако постепенно увеличивает мощность молний, чтобы юноша испытал наиболее серьёзные страдания. Люк взывает к отцу, однако тот поднимается и занимает своё привычное место возле Императора. Палпатин готовится нанести завершающий удар: с его пальцев срываются молнии ужасающей мощи. Люк в агонии. Вейдер смотрит на муки сына и перекошенную от злобы личину своего повелителя. В этот момент, оставшаяся часть прошлой личности Дарта Вейдера — Энакина Скайуокера вырывается из опостылевших цепей Тёмной стороны Силы. Не в силах наблюдать гибель родного сына от рук злобного и безжалостного ситха (как это случилось с магистром Мейсом Винду на Корусанте), Энакин нападает на Императора. Он поднимает его над головой и, прорываясь сквозь поток смертельных для него Молний Силы, испускаемых сопротивляющимся ситхом бросает в шахту, ведущую к реактору «Звезды Смерти», где физическая оболочка Палпатина взрывается в потоке тёмной энергии. Со смертью Палпатина и возвращением Энакина Скайуокера на Светлую сторону Силы, существовавший тысячелетие Орден лордов ситхов полностью прекращает своё существование. Гибель «Палача» и эвакуация со «Звезды Смерти» «Тысячелетний сокол» и часть истребителей Альянса проникают во внутренние тоннели «Звезды Смерти» чтобы добраться до её главного реактора и взорвать его. Остальные корабли противостоят атакам Звёздного дредноута типа «Палач». Два A-wing'а уничтожают генератор защитного поля «Палача». Истребитель A-wing лидера Зелёной эскадрильи Арвела Кринида получил неисправимые повреждения и тот таранит им мостик дредноута, тем самым убив адмирала Фирмуса Пиетта и всех присутствовавших там. Неуправляемый «Палач» попадает под воздействие гравитационного луча «Звезды Смерти» и врезается в неё. От столкновения со станцией, дредноут взрывается и весь его экипаж гибнет. Пытаясь спасти отца во время эвакуации со «Звезды Смерти», Люк приносит его к трапу шаттла Дарта Вейдера. Энакин просит Люка снять с него маску и шлем, чтоб увидеть сына собственными глазами первый и последний раз в жизни. Люк с трепетом отстёгивает маску. Его глазам предстаёт бледное и изможденное лицо Энакина, которое не видело солнечного света много лет, со шрамами, оставшимися после яростной дуэли с Оби-Ваном Кеноби на Мустафаре (кульминация фильма «Месть ситхов»). Энакин говорит Люку, что тот был всегда прав насчёт него, и просит передать это Лее. После этого дух Энакина оставляет тело, разрушенное молниями Императора. Удар Победы: Падение Империи Ситхов, восхождение Новой Республики 250px|thumb|left|Гибель последней «Звезды Смерти»«Тысячелетний сокол» и ударные силы повстанцев поражают протонными торпедами реактор «Звезды Смерти». Необратимая реакция в реакторе запущена и повстанцы стремятся покинуть опасную зону до взрыва. Люк с телом отца покидает «Звезду Смерти» на шаттле класса «Лямбда» за несколько мгновений до её гибели. «Тысячелетний Сокол» и X-wing Веджа Антиллеса успевают вылететь из внутренних тоннелей станции, преследуемые по пятам взрывной волной. Боевая станция Империи взрывается. Повстанческое движение побеждает в Эндорской битве и, с гибелью последней «Звезды Смерти», Галактическая Империя Ситхов терпит сокрушительное поражение. Наблюдая за взрывом в небе над Эндором, Хан чувствует беспокойство Леи и её любовь к Люку. Он обещает по прибытии Люка отойти в сторону, однако Лея поясняет, что Люк — её брат. После такого неожиданного поворота, Хан и Лея сливаются в поцелуе. Эпилог Вечером Люк сооружает погребальный костер, чтобы отдать последние почести и кремировать тело своего отца, все еще закованного в доспехи Дарта Вейдера. Органическое тело отца сливается с Силой. Среди огненных вспышек и фейерверков, силы повстанцев празднуют легендарную победу в Галактической гражданской войне и падение Империи Ситхов. Планеты Беспин, Татуин, Набу и Корусант также отмечают это событие (на Корусанте видно, как жители планеты сбрасывают штурмовиков вниз и сносят статую Императора). Люк вновь воссоединяется со своими друзьями — Ханом Соло, Лэндо, дроидами, Чубаккой, Веджем Антиллесом, другими выжившими из флота Повстанцев, эвоками и сестрой Леей. Чуть в стороне Люк видит светящиеся фигуры — это духи джедаев: Бена Кеноби, Йоды и искупившего свою вину Энакина Скайуокера. Лея берёт Люка за руку и уводит его от образов, чтобы присоединиться к празднику победы над злом. Разработка По некоторым причинам, рабочим названием проекта стал «Голубой урожай», также прозванный «Ужасом за гранью воображения». Это было сделано, чтобы не породить никакого интереса и скрыть то, что съёмочная группа действительно снимала от поклонников и любопытных глаз прессы. После успеха фильма «Империя наносит ответный удар» Джордж Лукас разорвал все оставшиеся связи с голливудской системой и стал действительно независимым кинорежиссером. Как рассказывает Говард Казанджан в документальном фильме «Империя мечты», Компания Lucasfilm не состояла в профсоюзе и, несмотря на рост влияния Джорджа Лукаса и грандиозный успех «Новой Надежды» и «Империя наносит ответный удар», это сделало съёмки на натуре более сложными и дорогостоящими. Название использовалось в любой точке съёмок, где это казалось необходимым. Уловка с «Голубым урожаем», приписываемая продюсеру Говарду Казанджану, была очень тщательно проработана, логотип фиктивного фильма был растиражирован на широком ассортименте сопутствующих съёмкам предметов, включая футболки, шапки, пальто, пуговицы, значки, счета и канцелярские товары. Внешний вид надписи как бы намекает на истинное название, так как в логотипе воображаемого фильма (намеренно или случайно) использовался отличающий «Звездные войны» стиль шрифта. В частности, лучше всего уловка сработала во время съёмок в пустыне Юма, штат Аризона. Съёмки проходили в дюнах накануне праздника Благодарения, где собралось, по меньшей мере 35000 любителей езды на багги. Несмотря на то, что место съемок было огорожено забором и охранялось огромным количеством сотрудников сил безопасности, а также было отклонено множество запросов прессы, в конце концов, примерно шестьдесят фанатов всё же разгадали хитрость и отказывались уходить, пока не получили несколько автографов и фотографий. Режиссёром фильма был Ричард Маркуанд, который скончался в 1987 от болезни сердца, однако отчеты подразумевают, что Джордж Лукас активно участвовал в съёмках «Возвращения джедая» и, вероятно, руководил вторым этапом работ лично, когда появилась опасность выбиться из графика. В документальном фильме «Империя мечты» Лукас признал, что ему приходилось часто бывать на площадке из-за неопытности Маркуанда в работе со спецэффектами, однако режиссер эпизода «Империя наносит ответный удар» Ирвин Кершнер в аудиотреке-комментарии на DVD говорит о том, что Лукас, который был советником во время съёмок «Империя наносит ответный удар», играл аналогичную роль и во время производства «Возвращение джедая», но несмотря на это «Империя» была именно его фильмом. Некоторыми отмечены различия между стилем Ричарда Маркуанда и стилем Лукаса. Сценарий фильма был написан Лоуренсом Кэзданом и Лукасом (вклад Дэвида Вебба Пиплза не указан) и был основан на на истории Лукаса. Говард Казанджан был продюсером. В документальном фильме «Империя мечты» говорится, что Джорджем Лукасом для фильма изначально было выбрано название «Возвращение джедая», но затем он изменил его на «Месть Джедая», прокомментировав Лоуренсу Кэздану, что «Возвращение» звучало слишком слабо. Только за несколько недель до выхода фильма Лукас вернул название «Возвращение джедая». В интервью Лукас говорил, что причиной изменений является то, что Джедай не стал бы мстить. Однако высказывались мнения, что Джордж Лукас изначально планировал назвать фильм «Возвращение джедая», а «Месть» стала средством отсечь от рынка контрафактные товары с неправильным наименованием. Он также заявил, что причиной также послужило рабочее название «Звёздный путь 2: Гнев Хана» — «Месть Хана», которое в свою очередь было изменено из-за его сходства с «Местью джедая». В романе Уильяма Шатнера «Звездный путь. Фильм. Воспоминания», режиссер Николас Мейер подтвердил, что он не верил, что 20th Century Fox позволит Paramount Pictures, изменить название своего фильма «Неоткрытая страна» на «Месть Хана» из-за производства «Месть джедая». Тем не менее, все потенциальные противоречия были стерты, когда «Звёздный путь 2» был переименован в «Гнев Хана», а «Месть джедая», наконец, стала «Возвращением джедая». В любом случае, рабочее название было частично использовано для «Эпизода III: Месть Ситхов». Съёмки проходили с 11 января по 20 мая 1982 года, в лесах Национального парка Редвуд в Калифорнии, пустыне Юма в Аризоне, и в Элстри Студиос, Великобритания. Для массовой маркетинговой кампании по всему миру, художником серии «Звездные войны» Дрю Струзаном были созданы культовые запоминающиеся рисунки для постеров и другой рекламной продукции. На постере фильма Люк Скайуокер изображен с синим мечом, хотя меч такого цвета не появляется в фильме. Новый световой меч Люка зелёного цвета. Несмотря на то,что в одном из трейлеров меч был голубым, в конце производства было принято решение сделать его зелёным, чтобы лезвие контрастировало с голубым небом Татуина и было более заметно во время перестрелки над ямой Каркуна. В фильме присутствует проблема гардероба — все персонажи-имперцы, независимо от ранга, имеют одинаковые звания и знаки различия, в том числе командующий Императорским флотом. Производственный персонал заметил это только в середине съёмочного процесса, и ошибки остались неисправленными в финальной версии фильма. До начала производства фильма, Марк Хэмилл предположил, что Люк всё-таки перейдёт на тёмную сторону в развитии сюжета и основным конфликтом фильма станет: сможет ли Люк вернуться на светлую сторону. Подобный сюжет был использован в комиксе «Тёмная империя». Релиз Реакция критиков В целом, фильм получил положительную оценку у критиков, несмотря на это, «Возвращение джедая», по мнению некоторых критиков и части поклонников является самым слабым фильмом из оригинальной трилогии. На это, в частности, указывает его относительно скромный рейтинг в списке Top 250 фильмов Internet Movie Database (72-е место). Для сравнения, по состоянию на 24 апреля 2016 года «Новая надежда» занимает 20-ю позицию, а «Империя наносит ответный удар» — 12-ю . В то время как все эпизоды с Джаббой Хаттом, а также дальнейшие события, особенно погоня на спидер-байках на луне Эндор, космическое сражение между повстанцами и Империей, поединок между Люком Скайуокером и Дартом Вейдером были приняты хорошо, наземное сражение между эвоками и штурмовиками до сих пор остаётся яблоком раздора. Значительное количество поклонников полагает, что Джордж Лукас лицемерно «разыграл карту» с эвоками в надежде на то, что это расширит зрительскую аудиторию за счёт детей. Часть съёмочной группы, например, Харрисон Форд, чувствовал себя неловко в течение процесса съемки эпизодов с эвоками. Впрочем, была упомянута и другая версия появления эвоков — первоначально в этом амплуа должны были выступить вуки, однако Лукас наложил запрет на этот сюжетный ход из-за предыдущих фильмов, которые на примере Чубакки показали, что те довольно неплохо разбираются в технике. Также мнения поклонников разделились из-за предположения, что группа чрезвычайно примитивных маленьких существ, хотя и с минимальной помощью, могла победить вооруженные наземные войска, включающие лучшие подразделения Империи. Некоторые поклонники называют его смехотворным, в то время как другие отдают должное храбрости эвоков, их изобретательности и решимости, и приводят параллели с современными вооружёнными конфликтами, в которых знакомство с местностью и партизанская тактика могут привести к поражению численно и технически превосходящей силы. В комментарии к DVD-релизу 2004 года, Лукас объяснил, что эвоки были аллегорией технологически неразвитой силы, преодолевшей мощную империю, и привел как пример войну во Вьетнаме, Атиллу Гунна и Римскую империю, а также американскую войну за независимость. Создание Звёздных войн: Наиболее полная история съёмок оригинального фильма показывает, что эта идея появилась и развилась из интереса Лукаса к войне во Вьетнаме, показанной в фильме «Апокалипсис сегодня», в котором примитивный Вьетконг смог нанести поражение Соединённым Штатам.http://nypost.com/2014/09/21/how-star-wars-was-secretly-george-lucas-protest-of-vietnam/ Это подверглось критике со стороны некоторых лиц, таких как консервативный комментатор Билл Уиттл, указавший в эпизоде веб-сериала «Форсаж» под названием «Хан стреляет первым» на оскорбительный смысл и морально неоднозначный подтекст.Afterburner with Bill Whittle at PJTV, 6:07 Однако, в современном документальном фильме «От Звёздных Войн до джедая: Создание саги», Лукас утверждает, что война во Вьетнаме была лишь вдохновением, из которого развилась сюжетная линия, а не политическим тезисом. Однако в 1973 году проект «Новая надежда» (позже вышедший под названием «Звездные войны»), и, в конечном счете, вся сага дали понять, что события фильма, в котором «большая технологическая империя, преследующая группу борцов за свободу», навеяны событиями во Вьетнаме. Файл:ReturnOfTheJediPoster1983.jpg|Плакат 1983 года Файл:Rotj1995.jpg|Оригинальный плакат 1995года Файл:Returnofthejedi.jpg|Специальное издание 1997 года Файл:Rotj2000.jpg|Повторное специздание 2000 года Файл:Ep6DVD.jpg|Издание на DVD Файл:Classicrotjdvd.jpg|Двухдисковое издание 2006 года Altered and Unaltered Edition Как два других фильма оригинальной трилогии, Лукас выпустил «Специальное издание» «Возвращения джедая» в 1997 году, сделав целый ряд изменений и дополнений, в том числе заменив музыкальный отрывок в финальной сцене. 21 сентября 2004 года все фильмы оригинальной трилогии были выпущены в окончательном виде на DVD. В этом выпуске появилось несколько незначительных дополнений и изменений, таких как звуковые эффекты и улучшенное качество изображения. Во время эпизода, когда о поражении Императора на Эндоре провозглашается по всей галактике, появляется дополнительная сцена, показывающая торжества в Тиде и на Набу. Также можно услышать вопль Гунгана: «Наша свободна!». Во время народного празднества на Корусанте на заднем плане можно увидеть здание Сената и Храм Джедаев (который к этому моменту должен быть разрушен). Себастьян Шоу сыграл Энакина в ангаре и в финальной сцене праздника в оригинальном фильме. На DVD-релизе, Шоу по-прежнему появляется в ангаре «Звезды смерти». Если присмотреться, то можно заметить, что густые брови Шоу были скорректированы в цифровом формате. Однако в финале праздника Шоу был заменен. Вместо того, чтобы переснять сцену с Кристенсеном в роли призрака, в кадре голова Хайдена с помощью компьютерной графики была пририсована к телу Себастьяна Шоу. 12 сентября 2006 года Lucasfilm Ltd. выпустила набор из двух дисков, состоящий из «Специального издания» 2004 года и неизменённой оригинальной театральной версии. Выпуск этого релиза продолжался до 31 декабря 2006 года. С выходом третьего эпизода, который показывает, как и почему Энакин Скайуокер перешел на тёмную сторону Силы, Джордж Лукас в очередной раз изменил «Возвращение джедая», чтобы укрепить связь между оригинальной трилогией и трилогией приквелов. Фильм был повторно выпущен в формате Blu-Ray в сентябре 2011 года. Цифровое издание 7 апреля 2015 года Walt Disney Studios, Lucasfilm и 20th Century Fox объявили о том, что вся сага «Звёздные войны», включая «Возвращение джедая», будет доступна для скачивания в цифровом виде в высоком разрешении начиная с 10 апреля 2015 года, для чего Disney выкупила у Fox права на выпуск цифровых копий всей саги, за исключением «Новой надежды». Мерчендайзинг Новеллизация Новеллизацию Эпизода VI написал Джеймс Кан. Она содержит некоторые сцены, не вошедшие в фильм. После выхода Эпизода III сам Кан признаёт, что рассказ Оби-Вана о том, что он дрался с Энакином и тот «упал в плавильный котел» а также воспоминания Энакина об этом, можно считать ошибочными. Как известно, Оуэн Ларс является сводным братом Энакина Скайуокера, однако в новелле ошибочно указано, что братом Ларса является Оби-Ван Кеноби. Любопытно, что Джоэл Эдгертон (актёр, сыгравший Ларса в трилогии приквелов) и Нэш Эдгертон (дублёр Юэна Макгрегора) являются братьями в реальной жизни. В начале противостояния в тронном зале Палпатина, Император читает мысли Люка, из них он узнает, что Йода завершил обучение Люка как джедая и сейчас мёртв, однако не выдает этого. Радиодрама Радиодрама является адаптацией фильма написанной Брайаном Дэйли, ее постановка и вещание состоялись в 1996 году на Национальном общественном радио (National Public Radio). Первые две картины были адаптированы еще в начале 1980 годов, однако, они не передавались в эфир до появления радио-версии «Возвращения джедая». Комиксы Фильм был адаптирован в комиксах от Marvel Comics. В отличии от предыдущих адаптаций, он не был выпущен как часть продолжительной серии Звездных войн, а как мини-серия состоящая из четырех частей (1, 2, 3, 4). Адаптация была написана Арчи Гудвином и проиллюстрирована Элом Вильямсоном. Адаптация в стиле манга была проиллюстрирована Син-Ичи Хиромото и выпущена в Японии в 1998, а в США в 1999 годах. Основные музыкальные композиции *Вступительная тема Звездных Войн *Люк и Лея *Парад Эвоков *Тема Императора Вырезанные сцены Звёздные войны. Вырезанные сцены. Список участников * Император — Иэн Макдайармид * Йода — Фрэнк Оз * Голос Дарта Вейдера — Джеймс Эрл Джонс * Дарт Вейдер — Дэвид Проуз * Бен (Оби-Ван) Кеноби — Алек Гиннесс * R2-D2 — Кенни Бейкер * Мофф Джерджеррод — Майкл Пеннингтон * Адмирал Пиетт — Кеннет Колли * Биб Фортуна — Майкл Картер * Ведж Антиллес — Денис Лоусон * Адмирал Акбар — Тим Роуз * Генерал Крикс Мадин — Дэрмот Кроули * Мон Мотма — Кэролин Блекистон * Уикет — Уорвик Дэвис * Паплу — Кенни Бейкер * Боба Фетт — Джереми Баллок * Ула — Феми Тейлор * Си Снутлс — Энни Арбогаст * Йарна д'ал' Гарган — Клэр Девенпорт * Тибо — Джек Пёрвис * Логрей — Майк Эдмондс * Вождь Чирпа — Джейн Бёсби * Эвокский воин — Малком Диксон * Эвокский воин — Майк Коттрелл * Ники — Ники Риде * Джофф — Адам Бэрхам * Герант — Джонатан Оливер * Капитан звёздного разрушителя #1 — Пип Миллер * Капитан звёздного разрушителя #2 — Том Мэннион * Барада, Штурмовик и Моторазведчик …. Дикки Бир * Аманаман …. Алиса Берк * Баркуин Д'ан и Боба Фетт …. Дон Бис * Штурмовик, Мон-Каламари, Ри-Йис, Моузп, z-крылый истребитель и пилот СИД…. Ричард Бонхилл * Малакили …. Пол Брук * Салашиуз Крамб …. Марк Додсон * Дода Бодонавиидо и Боба Фетт …. Нельсон Холл * Кэри Нет …. Линн Хейзелден * Ренз …. Бэрри Холланд * Тессек и капитан Веррак…. Джеральд Хоум * Гувер …. Суим Ли * Арвел Кринид …. Хилтон Макрей * Ниен Нунб, Ри-Йис, Сай Снутлс, Йода и Вул Кэббасит …. Майк Куинн * Друппи Маккул …. Дип Рой * Лейтенант Уоттс …. Роберт Уоттс * Ведэйн …. Пол Вестон * Макс Ребо …. Саймон Вильямсон * Голос Биба Фортуны …. Эрик Бауерсфелд * Голос Боушха …. Пэт Уэлш * Майор Маркуанд и голос EV-9D9…. Ричард Маркуанд * Голос Джаббы Хатта …. Ларри Уорд * Голос Малакили и Гирана …. Эрни Фоселиус * Голос Ниена Нунба …. Кипсенг Ротич * Полковник Дайер и голос дроида-палача …. Бен Бёрт * Кукловоды Джаббы — Тоби Филпотт, Дэвид Барклай, Майк Эдмондс * Кукловоды — Майкл Маккормик, Саймон Вильямсон, Суим Ли, Ричард Робинсон, Дип Рой, Хью Спирит, Майкл Куинн * Эвоки — Марго Апостолос, Рэй Армстронг, Эйлин Бейкер, Майкл Бэлхам, Бобби Белл, Пэтти Белл, Алан Беннетт, Сара Беннетт, Памела Беттс, Дэнни Блэкнер, Линда Боули, Питер Бёрроугс, Дебби Ли Кэррингтон, Морин Чарлтон, Вильям Коппен, Сэди Корри, Тони Кокс, Джон Каминг, Джин Дагостино, Луис Де Иезус, Дебби Диксон, Маргарита Фернандес, Фил Фондакаро, Сэл Фондакаро, Тони Фрайл, Дэн Фришман, Джон Гэвам, Майкл Гилден, Пол Грант, Лидия Грин, Ларс Грин, Пэм Гризз, Эндрю Херд, Дж.Дж. Джексон, Ричерд Джонс, Тревор Джонс, Глинн Джонс, Карен Лэй, Джон Лумисс, Ненси Маклин, Питер Менделл, Кароль Моррис, Стейси Николс, Крис Нунн, Барбара Ологлин, Брайан Оренстейн, Харрелл Паркер Мл., Джон Педрик, Эйприл Перкинс, Ронни Филипс, Кейти Пёрвис, Кэрол Рид, Николас Рид, Дайана Рейнолдс, Дэниэл Роджерс, Крис Романо, Дин Шейкенфорд, Кайран Ша, Феликс Силла, Линда Сприггс, Джеральд Стэддон, Жозефин Стэддон, Кевин Томпсон, Кендра Уоллс, Брайан Уилер, Батч Вилхелм * Мимические актеры — Френки Андерсон, Алиса Берк, Шон Кроуфорд, Энди Канингхем, Тим Драй, Грэм Хеттрик, Фил Херберт, Джералд Хоум, Пол Спрингер * Исполнители трюков — Боб Андерсон, Дирк Йохан Бир, Марк Бойл, Майк Кэссиди, Трейси Эддон, Сандра Гросс, Тед Гроссман, Фрэнк Хэнсон, Ларри Холт, Билл Хорриган, Элф Джойнт, Джулиус Лефлор, Колин Скипинг, Малком Вивер, Пол Вестон, Боб Йеркс, Дэн Зормейер |crew= * Режиссер — Ричард Маркуанд * Продюсеры — Говард Казанджан, Джордж Лукас * Композитор — Джон Уильямс }} Появления *Джобнук *Джонус *Джофф *Джох Йоуза *Дода Бодонавиидо *Доровио Болд (вырезана) *Дрелозин *Друппи Маккул *Дуаллин *Ж'Квилл *Зефи *Зукусс *Игар *Игуана Чирпы *Йарна д'ал' Гарган *Йоксгит *Йорр *Йоттс Оррен *Ирол *Казак *Калит *Кейн Адисс *Кейр Сантейдж *Кенсарик *Кин Киан *Китаба *Клаату *Крен Блиста-Вани *Крикс Мэдин *Кэри Нет *Лате *Лесломи Тейсема *Ликтар *Лин Ме *Логрей *Лодика *Ложе Нелла *Лоси Роузен *Лумат *Макс Ребо *Малакили *Маркуанд *Мармор *Мерреджк *Мианда *Мидж *Мизик *Мин Кайнёг *Мон Мотма *Муртток Йяйн *Найсад *Нанта *Неб Дуло (вырезан) *Ниадо Дюгад (вырезан) *Ниен Нанб *Низук Бек *Ник Сент *Ники *Ниппет *Нэбит *Оберк *Оландер Брит *Орримаарко *Ортугг *Падме Амидала *Пакамир Трисс *Паледжо Решад *Панно *Паплу *Поут Сниткин *Раймер *Рапотваналантони Тивтотолон (выпуск после 1994) *Ренз *Реннек *Ри-Йис *Ристалл Сант *Ркик Днек *Рогуа *Ромба *Рэбин *Рэис Райджерд *с`Ту Вис *Салациус Б. Крамб *Саркли *Сай Снутлс *Сила Котт *Сим Алу *Скуоллс *Сот Петиккин (вырезан) *Стимзи *Суба *Сэлт-Марэ *Тайко Селчу *Тайм Дрен-гарен *Тамат *Танус Спиджек *Тельсидж *Тен Намб *Тессек *Тибо *Токкат *Туг *Тул Фэйн *Турр Феннир *Тэниспи *Уайли *Уиддль Уоррик *Уикет Уистри Уоррик *Уиттин *Ула *Умпасс-стей *Уолекс Блиссекс *Уоллен *Уом Лафба *Уорлуг *Уорок *Уоттс *Фенсон *Фозек *Флитчи *Фуфуник *Хаашн *Харк Сефф *Хебсли *Херат *Херми Одл *Хортон Сальм *Хьюм Тарл *Хьюэкс *Чаббрей *Чиранеау *Чирпа *Шаса Тайел *Элсек *Эндикотт *Эфант Мон *Ютани "'' Неизвестные персонажи"'' *Неизвестный повстанческий коммандос *Неизвестный повстанческий механик *Неизвестный повстанческий навигатор *Неизвестный повстанческий офицер *Неизвестный повстанческий сановник (женщина) *Неизвестный повстанческий сановник (мужчина) *Неизвестный имперский офицер («Палач») *Неизвестный Каджаин'са'никто *Неизвестный Повстанец Иши Тиб *Неизвестный имперский коммандер (Эндор) *Неопознанный Сик-Сикс |c-creatures= |l-creatures= *Болотокрыл *Бордок *Чури *Эндорская курица *Гигантский таунтаун *Гондар *Горг *Гуррек *Игуана *Клатуинская ручная лягушка *Ранкор *Крыса *Каменный бородавочник *Песчаный скакун *Сарлакк *Таунтаун *Неизвестное клыкастое существо *Червь *Уоррт |c-droids= |l-droids= *Дроид-убийца **IG-88 *Дроид-астромеханик **Серия «R» ***Астромеханический дроид серии R2 ***Астромеханический дроид серии R3 ***Астромеханический дроид серии R5 *Охранный дроид BT-16 *Дроид-курьер *Дроид серии EV *Гигантский дроид-мышь *Рабочий дроид **J9 worker drone **Литейный дроид ***8D8 *Медицинский дроид **Хирургический дроид 2-1B **Медицинский дроид-ассистент серии FX ***Медицинский дроид-ассистент FX-7 *Серия MSE **Ремонтный дроид серии MSE-6 *Дроид питания **Дроид питания GNK *Протокольный дроид **Протокольный дроид серии 3PO *Дроид-буфетчик *Дроид-секретарь **Коммуникационный дроид серии CZ *Cторожевой дроид TT-8L **Дроид-привратник TT-8L/Y7 *Дроид-надзиратель серии V *Ремонтный дроид WED Treadwell |c-events= |l-events= *Битва при Таанабе *Похороны Энакина Скайуокера *Великое истребление джедаев **Дуэль на Мустафаре *Галактическая гражданская война **Битва при Ботавуи **Битва при Эндоре **Битва при Котлисе **Восстание на Набу **Восстание на Корусанте **Освобождение Беспина **Освобождение Татуина **Миссия на Префсбелт IV **Спасение Хана Соло ***Битва над Большой ямой Каркуна ***Миссия во Дворце Джаббы |c-locations= |l-locations= *Центральные Миры **Корусант ***Имперский город ****Сенатский округ *****Сенатская площадь ******Проспект Основателей ******Здание Сената ****Округ Храма джедаев *****Храм джедаев ******Башня Высшего совета ******Башня Совета назначения *******Зал Совета назначения ******Башня первого знания *******Зал Совета первого знания ******Башня Совета примирения *******Зал Совета примирения ******Шпиль спокойствия *Набу **Тид ***Королевский дворец Тида ***Дворец Плаза ***Триумфальная арка *Таанаб *Внешнее Кольцо **Сектор Арканис ***Татуин ****Дюнное море *****Дворец Джаббы *****Северное Дюнное море ******Большая яма Каркуна ****Мос-Эйсли *****Новый квартал *****Улица космолётчиков *****Убриккианская торговая башня *****Водораспределительный завод **Беспин ***Облачный город ****Центр-плаза **Система Дагоба ***Дагоба ****Хижина Йоды **Сектор Модделл ***Система Эндор ****Планета Эндор ****Лесистый спутник Эндора *****Счастливая Роща ******Деревня Светлого древа *******Королевская хижина *****Бункер-генератор щита Эндора ****Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти II» *****Пост управления *****Тронный зал Императора *****Управление огнём турболазера **Салласт **Убежище |с-organizations= |l-organizations= *Советник *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Высшее командование Альянса ***Верховные главнокомандующие объединёнными войсками Альянса **Вооружённые силы Альянса **Армия Альянса ***Силы специального назначения Альянса ****Дикие бойцы ***Солдат-повстанец **Эндорская ударная команда **Флот Альянса ***Крыло «Агрессор» ***Синяя эскадрилья ****Синий-5 ***Золотая эскадрилья ****Золотой-лидер ***Серая эскадрилья ****Серый-лидер ****Серый-2 ****Серый-4 ***Зелёная эскадрилья ****Зелёный-лидер ****Зелёный-3 ***Командный флот повстанцев ***Пилот-повстанец ***Красная эскадрилья ****Красный-лидер ****Красный-2 ****Красный-три ***Ренегат-лидер **Шпионские сети ботанов **Мученик *Орден Б'омарр *Банда *Бармен *Беспинская крылатая стража *Охотник за головами *Капитан *Вождь *Избранный *Клан Фетт *Полковник *Коммандер *Коммандос *Капрал *Корусантские силы безопасности *Совет старейшин (эвоки) *Дорнеанский флот *Инженер *Флот / Флотилия **Военный флот *Галактическая Империя **Император **Галактический император ***Королевская гвардия Императора **Имперские советники ***Имперский Правящий Совет **Имперский департамент переработки **Имперские вооружённые силы ***Имперская армия ****Солдат Имперской армии ****Член транспортной команды ***Имперский флот ****181-я имперская истребительная группа *****Эскадрилья «Меч» (Империя) ****Контроллер ****Эскадра Смерти ****Щит Императора ****Меч Императора ****Имперский стрелок ****Член экипажа Имперского флота ****Солдат Имперского флота *****Солдат «Звезды смерти» ****Эскадрилья «Обсидиан» ****Эскадрилья «Оникс» ****Эскадрилья «Скимитар» ****Эскадрилья «Коса» ****TIE пилот ***Имперский офицер ***Штурмовой корпус ****501 легион ****Штурмовик-разведчик ****Штурм-коммандос ****Штурмовик ***Гарнизон «Буря» **Мофф **Верховный главнокомандующий *Гангстер *Генерал *Семья Гриджатус *Великая армия гунганов *Стрелок *Дом Органа **Принцесса *Картель хаттов *Переводчик *Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилийка Тиуре **Бухгалтер **Телохранитель **Криминальный лорд **Операции по киборгам **Дворецкий *Джедай **Орден джедаев ***Гранд-мастер ***Рыцарь-джедай ***Мастер-джедай *Охотник на джедаев *Каджидик **Десилийк *Правоохранительные органы **Офицер полиции *Лейтенант *Майор *Мандалорцы *Группа Макса Ребо *Философы Набу *Королевский корпус космических истребителей Набу *Заключённый *Королевские силы безопасности Набу *Диверсант *Сержант *Шаман *Ситхи **Дарт **Орден повелителей ситхов ***Тёмный повелитель ситхов ***Ситх-ученик ***Повелитель ситхов ***Ситх-мастер *Охранник скиффа *Семья Скайуокеров *Раб *Контрабандист *Спецназ *Шпион *Семья Варрик *Неизвестное племя эвоков |species= *Адариане *Аквалиши *Амане *Аскаджийцы *Барагуины *Ботаны *Викуэи *Вифиды *Водраниты *Гаморреанцы *Граны *Гунганы *Джавы *Дрессельцы *Дуросы *Жабопсы *Иши-тиб *Кваррены *Китонаки *Клатуинцы *Коуакские обезьяноящерицы *Лобелы *Люди *Мон-каламари *Никто *Нимбанцы *Ортолане *Па'лоуики *Раса Йоды *Риорцы *Родианцы *Рыбоносороги *Салластане *Сик-сиксы *Скриллинги *Сниввианы *Тви'леки *Тилины *Токояне *Трандошане *Убезы *Угноты *Уолкабасшцы *Х'немте *Хуверы *Чевины *Шоуда-убб *Эвоки *Эломы *Ювернцы *Юззумы *Яркора |c-vehicles= |l-vehicles= *Аэроспидер *Аэробус *Аэротакси **Лёгкий пассажирский спидер *Боевая станция *Карт *Облачный автомобиль **Двухгондольный облачный автомобиль типа «Буря IV» *Звезда Смерти **Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти I» **Орбитальная боевая станция «Звезда Смерти II» *Эвокский планёр *Повстанческий транспортёр для персонала *Парусная баржа **Роскошная парусная баржа ***''Кетанна'' *Скифф **Грузовой скифф Банта-II *Гравицикл **Гравицикл 74-Z *Скайхоппер **Скайхоппер T-16 *Шагоход / Серия AT **AT-AT ***''Буря 1'' **AT-ST ***''Разведчик Буря 1'' ***''Разведчик Буря 2'' ***''Разведчик Буря 3'' ***''Разведчик Буря 4'' ***''Разведчик Буря 5'' ***''Разведчик Буря 6'' *Звездолёт **Корабль **Командный корабль **Коммуникационный корабль **Корвет CR90 ***«Масания» **Крейсер **Звёздный суперразрушитель типа «Палач» ***«Палач» **Флагман **Грузовой корабль ***Лёгкий грузовой корабль ****Лёгкий грузовой корабль YT-1300 *****«Тысячелетний сокол» **Фрегат ***Эскортный фрегат EF76 «Небулон-Б» ****«Искупление» **Канонерка ***Канонерка типа «Браха'ток» **Медицинский корабль **Гордость Тарландии **Шаттл ***Шаттл T-4a типа «Лямбда» ****Шаттл Императора Палпатина ****''ST 321'' ****«Тайдириум» **Звёздный крейсер ***Звёздный крейсер Мон-Каламари ****Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Дом Один» *****«Дом Один» *****«Независимость» *****Неизвестный звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Дом Один» ****Звёздный крейсер MC80 типа «Свобода» *****«Свобода» ****Звёздный крейсер MC80a **Звёздный разрушитель ***Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский I» *****«Обвинитель» *****«Судья» *****«Опустошитель» *****«Молниеносная вспышка» *****«Тиран» ****Звёздный разрушитель типа «Имперский II» *****«Мститель» *****«Химера» *****«Преследователь» **Звёздный разрушитель типа «Хранитель» **Звёздный истребитель ***Звёздный истребитель «B-wing» ***Бомбардировщик ***Звёздный истребитель BTL «Y-wing» ****Звёздный истребитель BTL-A4 «Y-wing» ***Перехватчик ***Звёздный истребитель N-1 ***Перехватчик RZ-1 «A-wing» ***Звёздный истребитель T-65 «X-wing» ***Серия TIE ****Перехватчик TIE/In *****''Меч-1'' *****''Меч-2'' *****''Меч-3'' *****''Меч-4'' ****Звёздный истребитель TIE/ln *****''Чёрный-11'' *****''Коса 1'' *****''Коса 3'' ****Бомбардировщик TIE/sa *****''Скимитар 1'' *****''Скимитар 2'' **Транспортный корабль ***Средний транспорт GR-75 |c-technology= |l-technology= *Компьютерный сенсорный массив ANq-51 *Электросварочный аппарат *Броня **Доспехи Дарта вейдера **Броня штурмовика **Броня Тантел **Броня убезийских налётчиков **Мандалорская броня *Стрела *Переводчик астромеханика *Защитная дверь *Бластер **Бластерная пушка **Бластерный карабин ***Бластерный карабин EE-3 **Бластерный пистолет ***Бластерный пистолет DL-18 ***Бластерный пистолет DL-21 ***Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет ****Тяжёлый бластерный пистолет DL-44 ***Карманный бластер ****Бластерный пистолет штурмовика-разведчика ***Бластерный пистолет модели 44 ***Спортивный бластер ****Целевой бласт-пистолет X-30 «Дротик» **Бластерная винтовка ***Бластерная винтовка A280 ***Бластерная винтовка E-11 ****Бластерная винтовка E-11b *Блиссл *Энергетический арбалет *Карбонитная заморозка *Катапульта *Чидинкалу *Кластерная бомба **Кластерная бомба CL-3 *Шифровальный цилиндр **Имперский шифровальный цилиндр *Комлинк **Персональный комлинк C1 *Компьютерный терминал *Ударная ракета **Ударная ракета ST2 *Кибернетика **Механическая рука ***L-рука 980 *Чертежи «Звезды Смерти II» *Дефлекторное поле **Генератор дефлекторного щита ***Эндорский генератор щита *Запястный лазер Dur-24 *Аварийная сирена *Входной трап *Фибро-цепь **Фибро-трос ***Пускатель троса *Фейерверк *Силовая пика **Контроллер СП *Гадерффай *Гаморреанский боевой топор *Абордажный крюк *Граната **Термальный детонатор ***Термальный детонатор класса A *Гармоника Гроуди *Гироскопический стабилизатор *Голокамера *Голограмма *Голопроектор **CS-Марк 12 голопроектор **Голокарта *Голопередатчик *Курительный кальян *Охотничий нож *Диск имперского офицера *Ионная пушка **Ионная пушка NK-7 *Кулинарный вертел Джаббы *Постановщик помех *Реактивный ранец **Реактивный ранец Z-6 *Посадочная реактивная струя *Лазерная пушка **Противопехотная лазерная пушка Gi/9 **Лазерная пушка KX9 **Боковая счетверённая лазерная батарея 227 **Двойная лазерная пушка Me/7 *Система жизнеобеспечения *Световой меч **Кнопка активации **Эмиттер клинка **Кристалл светового меча ***Синтетический кристалл светового меча **Рукоятка светового меча **Световой меч Люка Скайуокера **Световой меч ситхов ***Световой меч Дарта Вейдера *Магнитное поле *Магнитный крюк *Медитационная камера **Медитационная камера Дарта Вейдера *Ракетная система MM9 *Наларгон *Сеть *Инфракрасный датчик движения Ницэ-Сит *Фоторецептор *Планетарный щит *Пластоид *Пластрон *Протонно-лучевая пушка *Протонная бомба *Протонная граната **Протонная граната 7-PrG *Протонная торпеда **Протонная торпеда MG7-A *Счетверённая лазерная пушка *Кваданиевая сталь *Дальномер *Сдерживающее поле *Ионный реактивный двигатель R200 *Реактор *Ховер-сани **Помост Джаббы *Ограничивающий болт *Винтовка *Роботизированные ходули *Стабилизационные крылья *Скомп-канал связи *Датчик *Сенсорная сфера **Купольный генератор дефлекторного щита ISD-72x *Ножны *Праща *Рогатка *Пулевик **Дресселианский пулевик *Копьё **Метательное копьё *Речевой скремблёр *Оглушающие наручникиs *Досветовой двигатель *Низкочастотный динамик *Супероружие **Суперлазер ***Композитный лазерный луч ***Вогнутое зеркало композитного лазерного луча *Анабиоз *Тактическая система *Приспособление для испытания растяжением *Притягивающий луч **Проектор притягивающего луча Q7 *Транспаристаль *Траз *Мелодичная трина *Турболазер **Свосьмерённый барбетный турболазер **Тяжёлый турболазер XX-9 *Турболифт *Противопехотная ракета Тип-12А *Виброоружие **Вибросекира ***Режущая вибросекира BD-1 ***Вибросекира клана Гругран **Виброклинок **Виброкопьё *Вокабулятор *Речевой усилитель *Колесо *Запястная ракета |l-miscellanea= Анатомия *Мозг *Грудь *Лекку *Пупок *Скелет *Желудок Одеяния & аксессуары *Абиссинский орнамент *Рюкзак *Портупея *Патронтаж *Ботинки *Трость **Трость Императора *Накидка *Глазная повязка *Бронежилет *Лётный шлем *Гимеровый посох *Перчаточные зубцы *Шляпа *Орнамент иши-тибов *Одеяния джедаев *Комбинезон *Кожа *Брюки **Брюки из кожи шата *Пончо *Орнамент ранкоров *Лётный костюм повстанцев *Посох правителя *Роба Рилота *Сенсуальный наряд *Одеяния ситхов *Рабский ошейник **Охранный ошейник *Лечебный жезл *Облегающий слой брони *Термальные рукавицы *Вспомогательный пояс *Зейд-ткань Битва *Отвлекающий манёвр *Рассыпной огонь *Наземный бой *Бой на световых мечах **Чо май **Чо мок **Чо сан **Дун-моч **Форма V: Шиен / Джем Со **Сай **Сокай **Сан джем *Космический бой *Пролёт над поверхностью Пища *Банта-бластер *Корм банты *Мёртвая яга Языки *Атризианское письмо *Ауребеш *Двоичный язык *Общепринятый ситхский алфавит *Эвокский язык *Общегалактический язык *"Ги Шатта Гаша" *Хаттский язык *Алфавит хаттов *Джавский язык *Шириивук *Салластанский язык *Тви'лекский язык *Убезийский язык *Неизвестный алфавит *Инородцы *Звёздная птица Альянса *Бенду *Вознаграждение *Мостик *Бронзий *Позывной **Позывные в Империи *Столица *Карбонит *Кабина *Кремация *Занавеска *Смерть *Божество **Бог **Золотой бог *Пустыня *Изгнание *Ферн *Огонь *Сила **Боевая медитация **Тёмная сторона Силы ***Взрыв Тёмной стороны ***Вытягивание знаний ***Молния Силы **Провидение **Эмпатия Силы **Призрак Силы **Прыжок Силы **Удар Силы **Ощущение Силы **Сокрытие Силы **Способности Силы **Видение Силы **Чувствительность к Силе **Обман разума **Телекинез ***Удушье Силы **Рана в Силе *Похороны **Похороны джедаев *Галактический кредитный стандарт *Куст гимер *Ангар *Гибернационный побочный эффект *Гиперпространство *Железо *Паутина лашаа *Скорость света *Удача *Магия *''Карбонитный человек'' *"Да пребудет с тобой Сила" *Медитация *Воинское звание **Пластина знаков различия **Знаки различия командования Повстанцев *Спутник *Причальная башня *Музыка **Джизз **Музыкальный инструмент ***Барабан ***Музыкальные подвески Нар-Шаддаа ***Скользящий рожок *''Ни Ганна Датил Джабба'' *Верхний мостик *Родитель *Фотон *Планета **Экуменополис **Газовый гигант *Литой камень *Волнения *Канат *Правило двух *Разумность *Рабство *Сон *Звезда *Тарпаулин *Татуировка *Пытка *Транспаристаль *Дерево *Близнецы *Тайдириум (руда) }} За кулисами *В оригинальном сценарии «Возвращения Джедая», в эпизоде, где Оби-Ван Кеноби объясняет, что случилось с Люком и Леей после их рождения, личность, известная нам как Падме, выжила и стала служанкой жены Бейла Органы, скрывая то, что Лея ее дочь. Она умерла позже, спустя три или четыре года после рождения близнецов. Лукас решил удалить эту реплику, посчитав ее чрезмерно влияющей на последующую сюжетную линию. *Это единственный фильм трилогии, где корректно написано имя Дэниса Лоусона, в других частях оно было написано с ошибкой как «Дэннис». *Легенда принадлежит тем фанатам, которые считают, что Лэндо и Тысячелетний сокол в первоначальном сценарии гибнут на Звезде Смерти во взрыве. Однако Лэндо было предназначено покинуть Звезду Смерти, что было доказано рукописями оригинального сценария картины, который был якобы изменён из-за отрицательных отзывов публики. Легенда была подпитана одним фактом, произошедшим после того, как была атакована Звезда Смерти, Хан сказал Лее, что его преследует ощущение того, что он больше не увидит свой корабль снова. *В эпизоде прохода шаттла «Тайдириум» мимо имперского звездного суперразрушителя типа «Палач» Хан Соло говорит, что таких кораблей сотни по всей Галактике. На самом же деле «Палач» был единственным в своем роде на тот момент. *В новеллизации Возвращения Джедая, Хан Соло упоминает Тысячелетний сокол следующим образом: «...это самая быстрая гора хлама во всей галактике». В фильме же Соло говорит намного проще: «...быстрейший корабль во флотилии». *Название «Эвоки» упоминалось только в удаленных сценах фильма и титрах. *Имя «Палпатин» ни разу не прозвучало в фильме. *Имя «Джерджеррод» ни разу не прозвучало в фильме. *Это единственный фильм из двух трилогий, в котором не происходит сражения синим и красным световым мечом. Также эта часть является первой, продемонстрировавшей зеленый меч, синие мечи пропали, их заменили зеленые. В Скрытой угрозе, несмотря на то, что зеленый меч одерживает победу, он еще и терпит поражение, потому как в Эпизоде I зеленый световой меч повлиял на смерть Квай-Гона Джинна. *Это единственный фильм, где Лорд ситхов держит в руках зеленый меч (на Эндоре, Дарт Вейдер рассматривает и пробует новый меч Люка). *Во время обстрела Эндора актеры, игравшие эвоков, вероятно, возмущенные условиями труда, бросили реквизит и начали разбегаться. Один из членов труппы, умчавшийся за тем чтобы вернуть их обратно, принес неожиданное сообщение, что все это являлось только шуткой. Актеры возвращались на съемочную площадку, жутко смеясь, одетыми в футболки с надписью «Месть эвоков». *На Эндоре Хан Соло говорит: «Встретимся у бункера в 300 часов», что на военном жаргоне означает 300, однако, как мы можем видеть, на улице очень светло. Вероятно, Соло пользовался не местным временем, а Стандартным корусантским, кроме того, он был разделен с эвоками, что могло серьезно изменить планы. *Фильм начали снимать в 1982 году 11-го января, а закончили уже к 20-му мая. *В ходе масштабной маркетинговой компании художник серии Звездных Войн, Дрю Стразан, создал образные отличительные картины для размещения их на плакатах и другой рекламной продукции (на опубликованном плакате Люк Скайуокер изображен держащим синий световой меч), такой цвет светового меча в фильме не появлялся. Меч Люка имел зеленый оттенок, хотя в одном из анонсов к фильму цвет меча был синий. Решение сделать оттенок меча зеленым пришло позже, в процессе съемок. Такое решение было принято для того, чтобы лезвие меча контрастировало с небом Татуина, а также было более видимым во время сражения на Каркуне. *Во время миссии STS-120 космического челнока Дискавери световой меч актера Марка Хэмилла, с которым он снимался в 1983 году в «Эпизоде VI: Возвращение Джедая», совершил путешествие на станцию, а потом и обратно, на Землю. Фантастическое оружие джедая совершило путешествие в космическое пространство в честь 30-летней годовщины Звездных Войн Джорджа Лукаса. Запуск миссии STS-120 состоялся в 11:38 п.п., по совпадению с названием фильма Лукаса, THX 1138. *Первые две картины были адаптированы для трансляции по Национальному общественному радио (National Public Radio) еще в начале 1980 годов, однако они не вещались до 1996 года, пока не появилась радио-версия Возвращения Джедая. Смотрите Звездные Войны (радио) для получения более детальной информации. *Джордж Лукас включил в фильм сцену, в которой Йода подтверждает то, что Дарт Вейдер является отцом Люка, после разговора с детским психологом Лукас не хотел отпугнуть юных зрителей тем, что утверждение Вейдера было ложью. *На CD-ROM 1997 года Звёздные Войны «Вслед за Волшебством» под режиссурой Джорджа Лукаса подтвердилась кремация Дарта Вейдера в доспехах. *Харрисон Форд пытался убедить Джорджа Лукаса принести Хана Соло в жертву ради спасения друзей для большей эмоциональной напряженности, однако Лукас отказал ему. *Режиссер Девид Кроненберг также участвовал в пробах на роль джедая.[http://starwarsblog.wordpress.com/2007/09/20/cronenberg%e2%80%99s-return-of-the-jedi/ Cronenberg’s Return of the Jedi?] *Первоначально Джордж Лукас намеревался отдать бразды режиссера своему другу, Стивену Спилбергу. *Во время дуэли между Люком и Дартом Вейдером Люк делает сальто назад, прыгая на платформу позади Вейдера. Вместо того, чтобы прыгнуть вслед за ним, Вейдер запускает в Люка свой меч. Возможно, эта сцена говорит об обучении Вейдера на своих ошибках, поскольку в схожей ситуации во время дуэли с Оби-Ваном Кеноби в III Эпизоде такой приём привёл его к поражению. *Во время сцены, где челнок «Тайдириум» летит над лесами Эндора (только на DVD версии 1997 года), в правом нижнем углу экрана, между двумя деревьями видна секция линии питания, которая заканчивается за левым деревом. *Когда пилот Y-крыла разрушает СИД-Перехватчик, Ведж Антиллес произносит реплику: «Хороший выстрел, Красный-2», но, когда камера показывает кабину пилота, в кадр попадает Хортон Салм из Золотой эскадрильи. *На борту второй Звезды Смерти в момент, когда Люк хватает меч и пытается ударить им Императора, его атаку парирует Дарт Вейдер. Если внимательно присмотреться, можно заметить, что лезвие меча Люка будто проходит сквозь лезвие меча Вейдера. *Первый фильм, где использовалось название «СИД-Истребитель». *Битва на Эндоре снималась в Калифорнийских красных лесах. *Актер Питер Мейхью был заранее предупрежден о том, что надо держаться ближе к съемочной группе, иначе туристы, увидев его в лесу, могли ошибочно принять за Снежного человека и начать фотографировать, а это могло открыть существование фильма. *Это единственный фильм Оригинальной трилогии, в котором Дарт Вейдер не использует ни на ком Удушье Силы. Сцена, в которой все же присутствовало Удушье Силы (Дарт Вейдер душит имперского офицера в порядке обеспечения доступа к тронному залу Императора), была удалена из-за того, что Джордж Лукас посчитал это место сделанным достаточно чистым в «Империя наносит ответный удар».http://www.starwarz.com/tbone/index.php?categoryid=11&p2_articleid=419 *Когда Дарт Вейдер бросает свой меч в Люка, в режиме паузы можно рассмотреть интересный факт, что лезвие светового меча выходит совсем не из источника. *В конце фильма выпуска 2004 года камера захватывает Корусант, тогда можно заметить вдалеке Храм джедаев, причем совершенно нетронутым. *После выпуска эпизода III, в финале, когда Люк видит трёх призраков, Себастьян Шоу был заменен на Хайдена Кристенсена, которому на момент сьёмок "Возвращения Джедая" было два года. *Неизвестно, было ли название «Месть Джедая» («Revenge of the Jedi») с самого начала поддельным, или же действительно было изменено в самый последний момент. Официальным объяснением для изменения названия было то, что «месть — это не по-джедайски», но для этого изменения был еще один резон: так было гораздо легче отследить пиратскую продукцию — по неправильному названию. На нескольких ранних плакатах фильм действительно называется «Месть Джедая» — теперь такой плакат стоит больших денег. *На Эндоре Люк просит рассказать Лею о своей матери. Та говорит, что она умерла, когда Лея была еще маленькой, и у нее остались только ощущения. В третьем же Эпизоде мать Леи - сенатор Амидала - умирает во время родов. *Интересно пронаблюдать за тенями на полу от световых мечей: когда происходит поединок между Люком и Вейдером, на полу отчетливо видно, что пылающие лезвия на самом деле - тонкие палки. Когда Вейдер повержен и Люк стоит перед ним с занесенным мечом, достаточно лишь перевести взгляд снова на пол, чтобы увидеть, что в действительности актер Марк Хэмилл держит лишь рукоятку меча. *В сцене, когда Люк нападает на Императора, и Вейдер блокирует его удар, в месте пересечения мечей может показаться, что удар наносит Вейдер, а Люк защищает Императора. *В сцене, когда Люк сжигает тело своего отца, молодой джедай едва успел коснуться факелом хвороста, как тот уже загорелся со всех сторон от тела (кто знает, может этот "хворост" бензином облили). *Космические корабли всегда проносятся рядом с сильным гулом, хотя безвоздушное космическое пространство не передает звуков. Дж. Лукас открыто заявлял, что звуки в космосе сделаны для большей зрелищности. *Первоначально сразу же после спасения Хана из плена Джаббы должна была последовать песчаная буря. Эту сцену удалили, поскольку она показалась излишней и очень сложной для съемок. *Несколько эвоков говорят по-филиппински (на тагальском языке). *Уикет Уистри Уоррик говорит несколько слов по-русски. *По слухам, был отснят еще один, другой финал фильма, где состоялась свадьба Леи и Хана Соло. *Дарта Вейдера играют сразу трое людей — бодибилдер Дэвид Проуз был его телом (в доспехах), его голосом был Джеймс Эрл Джонс, а его лицом был Себастьян Шоу. *Одна из песен, которую поют эвоки, звучит как «Det luktar flingor har». По-шведски это означает «чую, тут пахнет кашей». *Актриса Кэрри Фишер (принцесса Лея) очень переживала, что ее героиня во всех трех частях киноэпопеи, где она появляется, ходит в длинных бесформенных одеждах, за которыми не видно ее фигуры. Джордж Лукас пошел Кэрри на уступку и в последнем фильме в сцене, когда Лея находится в плену у Джаббы Хатта, максимально оголил актрису. Библиография * *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * Внешние ссылки *Официальная страница фильма «Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» на StarWars.ru * * }} * * *Сценарий «Эпизода VI» * *База данных по актерам «Звёздных войн» * * * * * * *[http://lucasfilm.com/star-wars-episode-6-return-of-the-jedi Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi] at Lucasfilm Ltd. * Примечания Эпизод 6